Death is Never the End
by Jennon-Donnon
Summary: Possible continuation of Eiketsu, my previous oneshot. Rated T for mild language.


_A/N: Ah yes, I've decided to create a story to clear some doubts in Eiketsu. Why do some fanfics need characters to actually die? We'll take a look at that. Oh yeah, I'm going to parody a few fics here... Including my own. Hehe. Hopefully people will notice this..._

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Negima. Raedric and I tried settling it with our duel to the death, but no one won.

* * *

**Why Die?**

**by Jennon-Donnon**

"Father, why did you have to die?" a little girl said. She was sitting in front of a well-maintained grave, crying her heart out.

"Eew, that's just gross, kid." A tall, mysterious guy wearing black had suddenly appeared near the girl.

"What's gross? And why do all mysterious guys have to wear black?" the girl asked.

"Well, you were crying your heart out. Duh." The myterious guy sat down beside the girl. "And for that second question, it's a fashion statement."

"Oh, really? I don't see why you can't wear white or pink... Black is too... Gloomy," the girl replied.

"Pink doesn't look good on mysterious guys, kid." The mysterious guy took out a picture. "See this? That was me, wearing pink," he said while pointing to a person in the picture.

"Eew... It sucks to be you, doesn't it?" the girl said.

"I get by... By the way, who's that you're crying for?" the guy asked, rather bluntly.

"That was my father. But he's dead now, so it doesn't really matter, does it?" she asked.

"Well, the death of a major character should push another main character to have revenge or change the past, etc, shouldn't it?" the guy took out a mirror. "This mirror of CENSORED shows a possible future. This is mine..."

The mirror showed the mysterious guy going into a portal... Suddenly he was in another world. Conveniently enough, another from his world also got through... This led to the death of one person close to the guy, which ironically enough, was caused by the guy. Sadly enough, it ended with the death of the guy and the other person from his world.

"I'm not sure if this would really happen... I'm not from this world, though," the guy said with a shrug. "I can go back or forward in time to undo things, but I'd rather not."

"I want to see mine, then!" the girl said. "Please let me see it..."

"Sure," the guy said. He handed the mirror to the girl, who gazed at her reflection, until the image changed.

The mirror now showed the girl grown up... She had no magic abilities as she had taken after mother's lack of it. She grew up normally, and had a husband. Her husband was a famous Chinese scientist who developed a way for humans to live and prosper on Mars. This led to his election as leader of the Martian colony. She herself was an accomplished scientist who studied how to move through time with help from the mysterious guy. Although she never finished her work, her daughter carried it on... Her daughter was able to harness magic, and with its fusion with technology, she successfully created a handheld time machine. With this, she went back in time to try and change it...

"Do you understand now, girl?" the guy asked. "Death shouldn't stop us all. It is not the end, after all... It is merely the beginning of something else."

"I understand now..." she replied.

"Well, I had a friend who once said true courage is the true magic. Don't forget that, girl." The mysterious guy stood up and stretched his arms. "Hm... Now I have to look for an irritating guy... He's been running around, causing trouble for young mages... I hope we'll meet again, girl."

"I hope so too... What's your name, mister?"

"Hm... Connor will suffice, I suppose? What about yours, girl?"

"Alexandra... Alexandra Springfeild..." she replied.

"Ah, Alexandra. Well, I'm going off... This guy named 'Hell's Fire' is pissing me off."

And with those words, they parted ways.

* * *

_A/N: Quite short, but I like it. I decided to take a philosophical look at this... Oh yeah, it's almost impossible how I managed two new stories within 7 hours... Well, dinner time for me. Ja ne._

_This fic is dedicated to the authors whose works I decided to hint at here. Yes, you know who you are. No points for guessing who, though._ **XP**


End file.
